A Boyfriend for Clover
by Parent12D
Summary: A collaborative story. A new student joins Beverly Hills High School and Clover gets a new boyfriend. How will this turn out? Find out now everyone! Rated T for safety. Credits to new character go out to Boris Yeltsin. RobertxClover, and some AndrewxAlex and minor ChaoskyxSam are present in this story. Give it a shot if you haven't yet.


**Hello there readers! Today I bring to you another new story that I decided to do for you all.**

 **Now you are all in for a special treat today. Unlike my previous stories, this story is a collaborative story in a way. A new character is introduced, courtesy of reviewer Boris Yeltsin, who happens to be the one I am collaborating with for this story.**

 **Also, this story, as the title suggests, introduces a love interest for Clover since Alex has Andrew and Sam has Chaosky, and Clover was left without someone, so that's why I decided to do this collaboration with Boris Yeltsin. They go out on a dinner date at a Southern themed restaurant, and they become an official couple by the end of the story. This character will be mentioned in future stories and will make a couple of cameos and more appearances too, just need to credit Boris for the character.**

 **Last of all, I spent the day yesterday coming up with the setup and emailing it to Boris to give it approval for developing into a story, in case most of you were wondering what I was doing yesterday.**

 **Well now I don't feel like wasting your time no longer, so I shall get on with the story now! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are my characters, while Robert belongs to Boris Yeltsin. All other characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was another wonderful day in Beverly Hills. It was early morning and in the home that belongs to the five super spies of WOOHP, known as Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky, the gang was just going along with their normal regular routine. Andrew had already said good morning to Sam and Chaosky and was just about to do the same with Clover.

"Good morning Clover." Andrew greeted.

"Morning Andrew," Clover greeted back as Andrew approached his girlfriend Alex.

"Good morning honey," Andrew greeted his girlfriend.

"Morning babe," Alex greeted back. "How are you doing sweet cheek."

"Good, and you?"

"I'm doing good too."

After a couple minutes, Alex gave Andrew a cup of coffee that she made specifically for Andrew.

"Here baby, I made you a cup of coffee," Alex gave it to her.

"So did I," Andrew gave her a cup of coffee that he made precisely for her.

"Oh Andrew," Alex started getting compassionate. "I love you so much."

"And I love you so much too baby."

They then started kissing happily and romantically, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another in a French kiss. Clover was witnessing this for the umpteenth time, she didn't know how much longer she could take it. It wasn't fair. Sam and Alex have someone to be with; Alex had Andrew and Sam had Chaosky, but Clover had no one. She didn't have a man to keep her safe like how Andrew keeps Alex safe. She wanted a permanent boyfriend.

As a result, she started screaming.

"I CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER MINUTE OF THIS!"

This got everyone's attention as Andrew and Alex stopped kissing as they all had their attention on Clover. Clover then explained.

"I can't stand being the only one here that is single and not having an official boyfriend," Clover cried. "I want an offical boyfriend like Sam and Alex too! It's not fair!"

As Clover broke into tears, the other felt the need to comfort her at that moment.

"Aw, it's okay Clover," Andrew started. "Don't get upset."

"Yeah," Chaosky agreed. "You'll find your match soon enough."

"How should you know," Clover ranted. "Andrew, you have Alex, and Chaosky, you have Sam, but I have no one, I'm all alone without a guy to spend time with like a real boyfriend."

"Oh cheer up Clover," Sam reassured. "You'll know who the right man for you is."

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "It should be clear when you get that feeling that the guy you fall for is _the one_ for you. Plus, when it does happen, it'll be worth it. I promise."

"I suppose your right," Clover wiped her tears away.

"Yeah, and besides, it's time for us to go to school now," Andrew pointed. "Let's get a move on."

"Roger that Andrew." Chaosky said.

Chaosky, Sam, Alex and a reluctant Clover then left the house and got ready for the school day, causing the scene to change to a new scene...

* * *

In the next scene, we are now focused on an American History class which is where the gang was having their first class in. Everyone was talking amongst themselves until the teacher decided to get their attention.

"Attention students," The teacher got their attention. "Before we begin class today, I want to let you all know that we are having a new student joining us today."

The students were skeptical at the fact that a new student is joining them today. The teacher continued to speak.

"Anyway, I'd like to introduce a new student that got transferred to Beverly Hills from Tennessee. I'd like to introduce you all to our new student; Robert Forrest."

The moment he said that did the door open and the new student made his appearance. The man was described as being a 6'1 tall 16 year old, who had Dirty blonde hair, green eyes, a black beard and mustache, and he had a muscular build going, looking all muscular and such. By the look on Clover's face, you could see that she was becoming mesmerized by this man's appearance, and he looked like an absolute hunk to him. The man was bearing a walking stick, but Clover didn't notice that. It was clear that Clover was starting to fall for another hunk, only this time it's the real deal.

 _That guy is such a hunk, and he's so attractive._ Clover thought to herself. _Is this the real deal? Is this guy the one for me?_

Clover kept these thoughts to herself as the teacher then asked.

"Now Mr. Robert Forrest, why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself."

Robert then stepped up and started speaking in what was a really strong Southern accent.

"Hello y'all. As you must know, I am known as Robert Forrest, but I'd prefer to be called Bobby. Now a little bit about myself, I came from Nashville Tennessee, and I moved here, due to mah father getting hired at a law firm in the area. Mah father is a lawyer while mah mother is a heart surgeon," Robert explained. "I would enjoy getting to know y'all new faces, and I enjoy watching TV, movies, web surfing, talking on the phone or on the internet, and making new friends. As for mah future career, I'd like to be a politician someday. Well that's all I have about mahself. Thank y'all for your attention."

The moment he finish did the student look all confused at who this guy was, some viewing him as a weirdo and a freak (with the exception of the five spies). It was then Mandy decided to comment.

"That all you have for us y'all, country boy," Mandy made fun of the way he spoke. "Because from where you came from, y'all nothing but a loser!"

Mandy and the other students (except for the five spies), began laughing at him. He was confused as to while he was being laughed at. As a result, he started frowning, and looked downward in disappointment. Clover felt the need to strangle Mandy for making fun of this new student. Andrew also remembered this feeling, as he was laughed at too when he first came into Beverly Hills High School. As a result he blew through a whistle loudly and shouted.

"SILENCE!"

This got everyone to stop laughing at Robert. Andrew then announced.

"Now I don't like how you are all laughing at this new student because he is different. I suggest we give him the upmost respect," Andrew explained. "Besides, you all remember the time I first came to Beverly Hills High School and the events that followed shortly afterwards. This Robert could be a wonderful person and none of you might know that, so don't laugh at him like this or see him as a loser anymore, am I understood?"

The students remember the time where Andrew first came here all too well and the events that followed as a result. As a result the people decided to go with it. Mandy on the other hand, could only snort in annoyance as she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you," Andrew then faced Robert. "Sorry about that Bobby. These people don't know anyone that's new to them."

"That's okay, thanks for sticking up for me and all," Robert thanked him. "I appreciate it."

"No problem," Andrew gave him a reassuring smile. "By the way, my name is Andrew Peterson, but I prefer to be called Andrew. It's a pleasure to meet you Bobby."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Andrew," Robert and Andrew shook hands. "Is it alright if I call you Andy?"

"Sure," Andrew said after a moment of silence.

"That's great Andy," Robert said. "Because I am wondering if we can be friends."

"Of course we can be friends," Andrew said.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

A new friendship has formed between Andrew and Robert as Clover continued staring dreamily at Robert. It was then that the teacher then said.

"Okay students, now that the introductions are done, I'd like us to get to today's lesson," The teacher explained. "Today's lesson is about the war in Iraq."

"You sure it's a good idea to teach us about the Iraq war," Chaosky questioned. "I mean it only started in 2003 and ended in 2011."

"Nonsense Chaosky."

"But didn't someone already lash out against the Bush Administration and the War in Iraq?" Chaosky asked.

"Yeah, but we're not spending the rest of our lives on holiday," The teacher remarked. "Now let's begin the class everyone!"

The class then started as the scene pushed onward as the day pushed through as well...

* * *

Sometime later, it was lunchtime, and Andrew was sitting right next to Alex and Sam and Clover were sitting in the other seats, with Chaosky sitting next to Sam. It was then that Robert approached the table and got Andrew's attention.

"Scuse me Andy," Robert started. "But is it alright if I join y'all for lunch today?"

"Sure, of course you can," Andrew then remembered to tell him something. "Also, before I forget, I'd like to introduce you to my friends. This happens to be Chaosky Peterson, and he's my caretaker."

"Hello Mr. Bobby," Chaosky greeted. "Please to meet you too."

"Same to you."

"This is Samantha Simpson," Andrew introduced him to Sam. "We call her Sam, and she's one of my closest friends."

"Nice to meet you Bobby," Sam greeted.

"Nice to meet ya too Sam." Robert greeted back.

"This is Alexandra Vasquez, or Alex for short," Andrew introduced him to Alex. "She happens to be my wonderful girlfriend in case you are wondering."

"Nice to meet you," Alex greeted.

"Same to you Ms. Alex," Robert greeted her back.

It was then that Robert set his sights on Clover, and notice what a beautiful woman she was.

"Hey Andy," Robert asked him. "Who's the blonde chick?"

"Oh that's Clover Ewing," Andrew pointed out. "She's my other closest friend."

Robert decided to sit right across from Clover to try to get to know her. After a few minutes of hesitating, Clover then spoke.

"It's nice to meet you Bobby," Clover spoke with that valley girl accent. "I'm so totally wanting to get to know you."

Robert loved the way she spoke to him.

 _Oh mah god, that voice! She sounds like a majestic angel from the countryside._ Robert thought to himself. _And that hair, it looks so beautiful, it's like a purdy meadow filled with purdy daffodils. She's so hot._

Clover who was already falling for Bobby was looking at him in a dreamily manner and Robert had gained a crush on Clover, thus starting their feelings for one another. Andrew was getting confused at this, but he shrugged his shoulders and just left it at that. He gave Alex a kiss on the cheek. Robert then started explaining to the others that he was born blind and had to be given prescribed contact lenses to see, and has a walking stick so he could get places. They were perfectly alright with this, as more conversations occurred between them, including Robert and Clover getting to know each other well, as well as other not important stuff that won't be given out at this point as the day then marched onward, moving to the next scene...

* * *

It was now the end of the school day, and it was the start of a weekend too. Before Andrew could leave, Robert then got his attention.

"Hey, Andy," Robert started.

"What's up Bobby," Andrew asked.

"I was wonderin' if I could possibly ask for ya address," Robert asked. "I'd like to visit ya sometime."

"Sure buddy, I have the address on this paper right here," Andrew got out a paper with the address written on it. "Here you go."

"Thank ya Andy," Robert thanked him taking the paper with the address on it.

"Your welcome Bobby," Andrew said. "Have a good weekend."

"You too Andy," Robert said as they all left school for the weekend...

Later that evening, we see Robert in his bedroom, needing to get some sleep for the night, but his mind was on one particular person; Clover. He felt that he found the perfect woman for him and that he'd like to be with her. It went as far as him having a dream involving the blonde valley girl.

 _Gosh, I can't stop thinking bout that beautiful woman from heaven known as Clover. She's a real looker._ Robert thought. _Her hair is like a bucket full of daisies and purdy flowers. I'd do anything to be in a relationship with Clover. What if she's taken, and what if she doesn't like me?_

These type of thoughts continued on into the morning when eventually it was Saturday morning and he finally woke up, and really needed advice on this feeling he's experiencing.

 _I got to get some advice from someone about this._ Robert concluded. _I better go and ask Andy for advice. I have his address after all._

With that thought in mind, after getting ready for the day, Robert decided to head on out and went on over to the house of the spies so he could ask for advice from Andrew...

* * *

Meanwhile, at the house of the spies, we see Andrew and Alex spending some quality together as they were watching TV together. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

"Wonder who that could be?" Alex wondered.

"I'll go check and see who that could be," Andrew got up and headed for the door. "Be right back babe."

Alex nodded her as Andrew headed for the door and was surprised when he saw that it was Robert at the door.

"Oh hey Bobby," Andrew greeted him.

"Hi Andy, is it alright if I can..."

"Sure, come right in," Andrew said as Robert came into the house and Andrew then asked him. "So what's up? What bring you around her Bobby?"

Robert then looked desperate as he then asked.

"Andy, ya have to help me. I need some advice from you!"

"Woah, what do you need help with?" Andrew asked.

"I'll have ya know that ever since yesterday, I have grown a huge crush your blonde friend Clover," Robert confessed. "I can't help it, she's so dang gorgeous and cute and beautiful, like a pot of daisies. But I don't know if she likes me at all, and I'm worried that she'll turn on me and won't return my affection for her. Please help me out with this Andy."

Andrew heard him say all this, realizing that Clover could use a boyfriend, and this might be the perfect opportunity to get her a man.

"Don't worry Bobby," Andrew said. "I'll help you out through this."

"Really?"

"Of course," Andrew told him. "After all, I once had a crush on Alex, and eventually it turned into true love, and we became an official couple and we love each other very much."

Alex was right next to Andrew as he said this, as Robert then started thanking him.

"Thank you so much Andy."

"Your welcome," Andrew then suggested. "Anyway, if you want to impress her, I suggest you take her out on a dinner date somewhere."

"Well, I know this wonderful Southern themed restaurant that I'd love to take her out to and we can get acquainted with each other and get closer to one another so we'll become an official couple. It's called Birmingham."

"Sounds cool, go for it." Andrew was thrilled.

"Hey Andy," Robert asked. "Where is Clover?"

"She's in her room," Andrew pointed out. "I can escort you to her room if you'd like."

"That's sounds wonderful," Robert was delighted.

"Very well."

Andrew told Alex he'd be right back in a minute as she stayed behind. Andrew then escorted Robert to Clover's room...

* * *

In Clover's room, Clover was just doing her nails when Andrew knocked at her door, and Clover called out who it is.

"Hey Clover," Andrew shouted. "You have a visitor."

Clover was confused as to how she could have a visitor.

"Come in." Clover then said.

The door then opened up and it was revealed to be Robert who wanted to see her. She starts blushing as a result, wondering what he wants with her.

"Uh... hi Clover," Robert said.

"Hi Bobby," Clover said afterwards.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Robert finally spoke.

"Clover?"

"Ya?"

"I was wondering..." Robert hesitated before asked. "Would ya like to go out... with me on a dinner date tonight?"

Clover then blurted out embarrassingly.

"You are such a hunk," She then corrected herself. "I mean, sure, I would love to go out with you on a dinner date. That would totally be fad."

They both were blushing heavily at what Clover just blurted out loud and Robert was wondering if she meant that. He decided to leave it be for now.

"So uh, what restaurant you wanna take me to anyway," Clover asked.

"It's a southern themed restaurant that I heard of," Robert said. "It's called Birmingham."

"I see," Clover then commented. "I think I should get ready then."

"Me too," Robert agreed. "See ya later tonight."

"Ya," Clover said. "See ya tonight."

They then both got ready for tonight as Andrew and Alex were wondering if this will work out for Clover...

* * *

 **LATER THAT EVENING...**

* * *

It was time for the dinner date as Robert had shown up at Andrew's house to pick up Clover. Robert was wearing nothing more but a suit. Andrew allowed him inside as he went to Clover's bedroom and knocked at her door. She came out and she was wearing what appeared to be a beautiful red and pink dress, and her hair was a in small ponytail. Her appearance was really beautiful to Robert as he was mesmerized by it.

 _Oh mah gawd._ Robert thought. _She's really beautiful._

"Uh, your looking really beautiful Clover," Robert complimented.

"Thanks hot stuff," Clover said blushing. "Looking sharp Bobby."

"Thanks," Robert blushed as they stared at each other happily. "So shall we get going now."

"Indeed we shall Bobby," Clover said. "Let's roll."

They then took Robert's ride, which was nothing more but a motorcycle built for two and they went to the southern theme restaurant called Birmingham. Now due to the length of this story, we're just going to skip right to the part where they are in the restaurant and their bonding with each other...

* * *

In the next scene, we see Robert and Clover in the restaurant and they have their table and they were enjoying the scenery as they eating (what they were eating wasn't important).

"This is a nice and fancy looking place," Clover commented.

"That it is, mah dear," Robert said.

Clover started blushing as she then felt the need to comment.

"This place reminds me of the one time where I tried to impress an exchange student from Texas."

"Is that so?" Robert questioned.

"Yeah, but it turns out that Mandy beat me to it."

"Mandy huh?"

"Yeah, she's a big jerk and I hate her."

Robert then felt the need to comment.

"Listen Clover, you don't need to go into different styles just to win someone's heart. Y'all should just be yerself and I would like you regardless." Robert said.

Clover took that as a compliment as she then replied.

"Why thank you cutie," Clover said. "That is very sweet of you."

Robert started blushing as he recalled what Clover blurted out earlier.

"Hey Clover," He asked her. "Earlier, when you said I was such a hunk... Did ya really mean that?"

Clover was blushing heavily as she then hesitated for a moment or so. Eventually she then said.

"Yes."

"Oh," Robert said simply. "Clover, I really like ya."

"I really like you too hot stuff."

They started blushing for a moment or so before Clover started frowning. Robert took notice of this and then asked her.

"What's wrong Clover?"

"Oh, well, it's just that..." Clover started. "Every guy I have liked and tried dating in the past always either turned me down or went with Mandy instead. Its just so unfair. Why can't I have a real man, a permanent boyfriend."

With that said, Clover broke out into tears. Robert decided to comfort and then told her.

"Clover mah dear, let me tell yer somethin," Robert reassured her. "If I were to be your boyfriend, I would never dump you fer anyone at all. Not for Mandy, Not fer anybody at all. I want you to know that I'd do anythin' to make ya happy. I want yer to know that Clover."

Clover was really touched by this. As a result, she gave him a hug as she started thanking him.

"Thank you for this Robert," She thanked him. "Thank you for comforting me like this."

"Anytime mah dearie," Robert rubbed her back. "I'd do anythin to keep you happy and satisfied."

They continued hugging as they spent the rest of the night together. We see Andrew along with the others watching them date.

"Awww, they're so happy together," Alex felt the need to comment.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "Looks like Clover found her match."

"Agreed." Sam and Chaosky said together as they spent the rest of the night together.

Mandy on the other hand, was furious at this and wasn't going to let Clover get the upper hand against her.

 _I'll show that showoff._ Mandy sneered in thought. _I'm going to get back at her, come Monday, she'll learn not to one-up me like this._

Mandy devised a plan to get Robert to side with her that she'd activate come Monday as we now switch the scene over to Monday...

* * *

After the weekend, it was Monday and now everyone was now going back to school again. Now due to the length of this story, let's skip to the part where Mandy confronts Robert.

"Mandy," Robert was distasteful of running into Mandy at a time like this, knowing she was bothering Clover. "What do y'all want?"

"Listen country freak, I demand that you stay away from that loser Clover," Mandy demanded. "That no good loser doesn't deserve anyone at all, so stay away from her."

"Y'all can't tell me what to do missy," Robert protested. "I like Clover, and I think she's a wonderful and beautiful lady, and she is mah lady y'all here me?"

Mandy spent the next several minutes trying to get him to comply, but to no avail, and he kept his foot down, not stepping down to her command. Mandy was getting furious.

"This is your last warning, stay away from Clover!"

"You can't make me!" Robert protested once again.

Having just about enough, Mandy then swipes his walking stick as a result.

"HEY!" Robert screamed. "I need that y'all!"

"Nope." Mandy wasn't cooperating. "Not gonna happening."

"I think I'mma gonna fall," Robert was getting anxious as he could keep his balance much longer.

Clover, having been in the right place at the right time, came straight to Robert's aid as she kept him from falling, getting Mandy furious.

"Give him the stick back now Mandy," Clover warned her.

Mandy furiously dropped the stick as she then screamed.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!"

With that said, Mandy stomped off angrily, which caused Robert to say.

"Thanks for helping me out Clover," He thanked her as she gave him back his walking stick.

"Your welcome cutie," Clover winked at him.

A moment or so, they then made their confession.

"Hey Clover?"

"Yes Bobby."

"I'd love you to be my girlfriend."

Clover looked excited as she said.

"I'd love to have that too," Clover then said. "I love you Bobby."

"I love you too Clover."

They then shared their first kiss, and officially became a couple, getting everyone to 'aw' the scene as a result.

"I'm happy for them," Andrew said. "Clover's finally got someone."

"I know baby," Alex said.

Now because this story is too freaking long, let's skip to the last scene shall we...

* * *

It was nighttime now and the gang was looking at the starry sky along with Robert who was with Clover.

"I love yall Clover," Robert said to his new girlfriend.

"I love you too Bobby Poo," Clover said to him.

They started French kissing under the stars, as Clover was enjoying every second of it. Andrew and Alex were happy for them as Andrew said to Alex.

"Alex, I love you so much."

"I love you so much too handsome."

They followed suit, French Kissing allowing their tongues to meet and touch like usual. Sam and Chaosky jumped into a bush to hide in private.

"Sammy, I love you so much," Chaosky said.

"I love you too Chaosky." Sam said.

They then started French kissing as well in the bushes in privacy. The three couples were having the best kissing fest ever as the screen zoomed out and faded out in black. Now this is the end of this long collaborative story...

* * *

 **THE END (AT LAST)!**

 **WHEW! THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO DO! I HAD TO CUT OUT SOME PART TO SAVE SOME TIME!**

 **AND BECAUSE OF THAT, I'D LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT AND A THANK YOU TO BORIS YELTSIN FOR THE COLLABORATION AND THE TEAMWORK TO MAKING THIS STORY! I APPRECIATE IT!**

 **NOW FUTURE STORIES WILL HAVE ROBERT AS A CAMEO, MENTIONED OR MORE APPEARANCE. JUST TUNE IN UNTIL THEN READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS COLLABORATIVE STORY THAT I DID WITH BORIS' APPROVAL!**

 **OTHER THAN THAT, I DON'T WANT TO WASTE ANYMORE TIME WITH THIS LENGTHY STORY, SO WITH THAT BEING SAID, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD ONE! THANK YOU!**


End file.
